Oversized umbrellas are widely used in the patio, markets, as well as beaches. They provide users with protections from the sun burn, or rain. Traditional oversized umbrellas are straight up umbrellas. If there is a possibility the top of the oversized umbrella to tilt towards certain direction, the umbrella usually has a button and the user has to press the button to unlock a locking mechanism such that the umbrella can tilt. It usually requires the use of both hands, and the user is unable to use a winding device to open or close the umbrella, and tilt the umbrella. It is desirable to have an automatic umbrella that the user can open and close the umbrella, and adjust with one hand using the winding device.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.